


Beginning, or the end of Mobius

by Tav0304



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tav0304/pseuds/Tav0304
Summary: Something that can't and couldn't be reversed.有些東西無法也無從逆轉起。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 14





	Beginning, or the end of Mobius

在最初新鮮(或是五感打結)的感覺過去後，尼爾必須得坦承，溯行而上這件事大抵而言是無趣的。  
  
在一個小氣艙中待上動輒幾個月甚至幾年不是什麼令人欣喜的娛樂，唯一的安慰就是兩個人一起總比一人好過。他們偶爾會依靠氧氣筒外出感受一下與自身感官顛倒的環境中，訓練打鬥與拆招，但更多時候他們則選擇以閱讀作為打發、睡覺、或是談論起關乎宏觀宇宙的東西──一個主修物理的年輕人與一個前中情局幹員，最後徹夜討論的卻是夾雜於維度中難以被觀測的悖論、存在與虛無、唯心或唯物。他想，如果有思想家能有機會參與這個行動，估計能在這樣漫長卻特殊的時空夾層中寫出好幾本震驚學界的論作，或許能講出更多大道理。  
  
  
  
  
「你當初真該招募個哲學生。」尼爾開口。  
  
搭檔兼友人從書後面抬起頭，「或許在你的過去或我的未來時，會的。」  
  
  
  
  
這是兩人最後一次一起長時光逆行中的某個小插曲。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
接近表定時間點，兩人選擇多倒轉幾天，然後又順行回來。尼爾先是與這個時空下的普莉亞打過照面便無所事事，之後索性開始逛街領略印度的風情，前來會合的摯友在他一手抓著小吃、一邊在路邊攤上買了個小吊飾用紅繩繫在後背包內側的拉鍊上時沉默一陣，然後說他這個舉動非常的觀光客。  
  
  
  
  
TOURIST，尼爾把這個詞在口中咀嚼一番，然後多加個S在那單字後面。  
  
他們兩個就像那些背包客，說目的地不是重點，認為旅途過程才是旅遊的本質──開始與結束早已決定，而他們走過許多風景借此填補那從0至1的隙縫。時間之於他們從來不是問題，在往前與往後的折返跑內比別人獲得兩倍的餘裕──如果有必要，那也可以是三倍或以上──注定成功拯救世界的任務結束後世界得以續存，只是他不清楚在那之後會是什麼，或是還剩下什麼。  
自己將會前去亦或是回歸某處？金髮男人沒有問出口──無知從結果論而言乃是最強大的籌碼，他的搭檔後來更常說知道自己無知的人更具有優勢，了解己身的缺失讓劇碼中的主角惶恐於未來，採取最安全的方式按部就班地走在每個分岔路口，雖然當下既恐慌於未知又懼惑於每一個抉擇，不過事實證明在每一個時間切片裡那都是所謂的命中注定。  
  
  
  
  
對此他曾經認為對方做為諜報人員更像是個在現代復甦的蘇格拉底，可尼爾從不認為自己像柏拉圖，縱使某方面而言物理碩士委實贊成感官是不可靠的，在減熵的環境裡感官傳給大腦的訊號簡直是真實的反義詞，如同精神主觀感受的時間順行速度快得令人驚疑。所學知識讓他知道假設一天的日昇日落能被用尺衡量，不管順逆都將會是同樣的長度，可他沒辦法克制自己這樣想，沒辦法不去覺得現在的時間流逝太快了點。  
他們往目的地走去，尼爾明瞭自己將再來一場驚心動魄(或者乏善可陳？)的冒險，而亦師亦友的搭檔還要隻身一人再多逆好幾年回去實際建立天能，在未來(或者說，他們的過去裡)，他們用了同樣的手法將一切資訊傳給了當年仍年輕氣盛的普莉亞，就像好幾個世代後的人類對薩托所做的那般。  
但再多的信念也不能阻擋聰明人的質疑，一如再好的思想理論也沒辦法完美解釋當奉為地基的定律被打破時的困窘；往前好幾年的某個時間點的印度女性估計正站在新建好、還無法確定成效的機器前，等待頭髮早已花白的組織發起者──他的搭檔現在都這樣自稱自己了——從那旋轉門中順行出現，對女性軍火商闡明或隱瞞古往今來。  
  
  
  
  
──當個回到過去的未來人，以及當個拯救未來的歷史人物，下一盤把自己也丟入當棄子的大棋。那也就代表著肉體與靈魂將會浪費在漫長、孤獨的逆轉又順行之中逐漸老去凋零。  
  
  
  
  
尼爾曾不解為何要如此浪費生命，時間之於他們不是問題，可生命本質是。那時候他才剛被招募，還有著年輕小子的衝動與不成熟，既無法認同所謂的注定，又沒辦法像搭檔那樣以超然的心態看待世界。友人說反正知道演算機存在的核心人員最終都只能帶著秘密離開，不如物盡其用，他記得當時自己有些生氣，指責對方沒有說出全部的實話，然而他們親自訂下的規則橫亙在那裏，搭檔保持沉默卻沒有任何解釋，只輕鬆地補了一句我的願望可是老死，成全我吧。  
  
  
  
  
他有時可真天殺的討厭這種刻意的語帶保留。  
  
  
  
  
總之尼爾不知道朋友確切還要往前倒回多久，可能三年，也可能五年甚至十年，彼此都很有默契地又訂下不去透露任何對方還未知曉的過去或未來的規則，僅只談論當下、活在當下、思考自身的當下而不是往昔或日後，像是個及時行樂者只是更加得不那麼樂天；反正當下便已足夠豐富混亂，混亂得他們甚至必須反覆穿梭於過往，像是一根穿線的針，來回往復於時間的經緯之中，將看似不重要但仍須修改的細節消除，解決一些早已成為歷史拍板定案的待解決問題，串接已經發生的事實，同時還要避免不知哪個時期的自己與自己相撞，造成世界毀滅。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
就像他們現在撐著傘，漫步在雨季裡的孟買街頭，只能遠遠望著那還年輕、甚至可以稱之為青澀魯莽的發起人，走進飯店裡，等待即將與之碰面的接頭。  
  
  
  
  
「那也未嘗不是一種現實。」  
  
「你說自己碰到自己然後世界爆炸？但你已經見證未來早已延續。」對方那擺明是玩笑話的少有戲謔讓尼爾嘴角上揚。  
  
「宿命如果太早揭開那就不是宿命了。」  
  
「這也是。」  
  
  
  
  
「需要幫忙就打電話。」同伴把手機塞到尼爾手上，他知道那句話並沒有被說完但也不會有下文，如同所有具有浪漫主義精神的壯遊者，目的地從來不是重點，過程才是。多年前就早已有預感這天會到來──儘管世界可被倒帶，但事物終有結束一天，他們終將分道揚鑣，等待現實讓他們在他的過去、對方的未來之時交織在一起；尼爾拿起手機把玩，眼神卻盯看著遠方，在建築物一角那年輕時期的友人還對之後的發展一無所知，也不知道把自己拖下水的始作俑者就是自己。作為搭檔、師徒、朋友、和所有一切能為兩人友情定下定義的名詞，他必須扮演嚮導但同時裝傻的角色，無知的優勢將會把一切導向注定的軌道。  
  
  
  
  
是時候了。  
  
  
  
  
「我走了。」  
  
「…我先為那個我的所作所為致上歉意。」  
  
  
  
  
突兀的話語不大不小，但尼爾確實是聽到了，他停下腳步回頭突然有些想笑，這或許是對方第一次就這節點還未發生的事物先行透露某些想法，但牽動嘴角時鼻腔一股酸澀感，他只好伸手揉了揉。  
  
  
  
  
「你這樣說我反而期待起來。」  
  
「去愚弄我吧。」  
  
「如你所願。」他揮了揮手，又大步啟程。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ＥＮＤ

**Author's Note:**

> 寫文釐清思緒用的魚骨圖長得像過長的貪食蛇，這還真的是第一次。(


End file.
